Single Wire Protocol (SWP) is a communication link between united integrated circuit card (UICC) and near field communication (NFC) devices where the NFC device acts as master and the UICC as slave. The slave provides communication signals to the master in the form of current.
Existing driver circuits for UICC slave devices suffer from difficulties in meeting the timing requirements of the SWP protocol while at the same time keeping power consumption down.
There may thus be a need for an improved slave driver circuit which is capable of safely meeting the SWP timing requirements with minimum power consumption.